Under the Sign of Winx
Under the Sign of Winx je pesma ulazne spice Winx club za prve tri sezone. Tekstovi |-|Engleski= Sezona 1 If you desire You can become One of our bunch Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray, the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start in the stars When I'm cloud-borne I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, we're the new kids on the block We're each other's dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us Winx, you're magical, Winx And you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Winx Sezone 2 & 3 Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night, the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us It's not easy, don't give up your dreams Keep battling for good This fight will last forever Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx |-|Winx Club: Join the Winx= Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night, the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx |-|Italijanski= Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara' Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi. Notte magica S'illumina il cielo, Fra le stelle la sfida per me iniziera', Su una nuvola, io volo nel vento, con gioco e fantasia coloro la mi vita. Le mi ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx nuove Fate siamo noi E un'amica tu sarai Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Storie magiche che prendono al cuore dove i cieli si accendono se tu lo vuoi Non è facile bisogna lottare con la tua volontà il sogno è già realtà le mie ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx Un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! |-|Srpski= Hoćeš i ti Bit ćeš i ti Jedna od nas Winx! Neka ruke spoje se! Moć i snaga zajedno! Tako mnogo jače smo! Petorka! Winx! Jedan osmeh može sve! Zato smej se, menjaj svet. Tako jače smo za let... Leti s nama! Hoćeš i ti? Bit ćeš i ti Jedna od nas Dobra energija magiju stvara. Tako počinje zvezdani sjaj... Neka sja! Kada letim kroz vreme i snove ... Ja tada dobro znam Da život ima boje Koje dobro stoje! Winx! Neka ruke spoje se Moć i snaga zajedno! Tako mnogo jače smo! Petorka! Winx! Novi klinci u kraju tvom, nađi moć u društvu tom. Leti s njima slobodno! Leti s nama! Winx! Ta magija Winx. .. Maštaj i ti ako znaš.. . Sa nama je bar to lako! Ti samo reci Winx! Trivija Ovo je prva pesma ulazne spice Winx cluba Druga pesma je Winx Are Back u 4 sezoni Video Engleski Italijanski Kategorija:Pesme Kategorija:Sezona 1 Kategorija:Sezona 2 Kategorija:Sezona 3 Kategorija:Winx Club Kategorija:Pesme iz igrica Kategorija:Cinélume Dub Kategorija:Cinélume Songs Kategorija:Sezona 1 Pesme Kategorija:Sezona 2 Pesme Kategorija:Sezona 3 Pesme Kategorija:Pesme Teme Kategorija:Instrumentalne Pesme